Pokemagus
by The Pokemagus
Summary: When Adam discovers a strange ability which he dubs 'Pokemagus', his trainer's life is thrown into a strange form. Team Rocket are keen to get their hands in him and the other Pokemagi. Will Adam survive? R&R, T for blood and gore.


Pokemagus

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

CHAPTER 1: The Start Of An Adventure – Or Something Along Those Lines

The day I found out about my Pokemagus status, as it was later dubbed, was perhaps the strangest day of my life. It was when I was seven or possibly eight, or somewhere along that path. Anyway, I had been with my mother's Zangoose, and had been playing a game of hide and seek. It wasn't exactly fair, as she had an immensely acute sense of smell and hearing; She did, of course, make things easier by hiding in obvious places and pretending not to know where I was. We were playing near the tall grass of Route 101, near our home of Littleroot Town. I only transformed because something terrible happened.

A rabid Mightyena attacked us.

I would later swear that Zangoose had protected me as best she could, but the truth is, she ran. She backpedalled as fast as she could and disappeared into the undergrowth, leaving me, a six-(or was it seven?)-year-old boy to face down a vicious, ruthless Pokémon. I had a mere second of thought before the beast attacked, and in that second, something awoke. A little burning sensation started, and suddenly I wasn't afraid. As a vigorous, powerful Take Down threw me roughly aside, I felt angry. I wanted nothing more than to beat this thing into a bloodied pulp.

It was at this moment that I was transformed. Morphed into a powerful, majestic snake, black and gold and purple and red and utterly amazing. The slashing burgundy fangs rattled, intimidating in their glory. My tail was glowing a dark, crimson red, and I struck out with it, slashing the Mightyena across the chest. It withdrew hissing. I struck again and again and again, but I knew I couldn't win. Nevertheless, I kept fighting, and promised myself I wouldn't stop until one of us lay, defeated, upon the ground.

In the end, I was both saved and almost killed by my mother's Zangoose.

In case you hadn't already realised, my Pokemagus form was a Seviper, and in case you were an idiot, Zangoose despise Seviper. Of course I, being eight years old (Yes, it was definitely eight), didn't have a clue on the blood feud between Zangoose and Seviper. The Zangoose raced from behind the Mightyena and used its back as a springboard, managing to twist round and snap the wild Pokémon's neck. She then proceeded to speed forward and slam into me, throwing me backwards and giving her the opening she needed. Almost instantly she leapt forward, claws outstretched, before a flash of gold, black and purple exploded outwards from a bush and grabbed her leg, dragging her back into the undergrowth. Blood spattered the surrounding bushes, and I ran. Morphing back to human, I sprinted desperately back to my house and collapsed, sobbing into my mother's arms. I told her what happened, leaving out the fact that I turned into a Seviper, and saying instead that I ran when Zangoose and the Mightyena started fighting.

As you could expect, she didn't take it well.

For the next five years of my life, she was incredibly distant, and we barely talked out all. Dad's leaving had taken one half of her life away. The loss of her beloved Zangoose took the rest. She had always treated that Zangoose as the daughter she never had.

5 Years Later…

It was finally time. I had used my Seviper form less and less as I realised that every time I morphed, my human form become a little more Seviper-like. A dash of gold hair here, and a little black scale there. In the end, it all added up to the same thing. At some point, I wouldn't be human at all. But now I was thirteen, and more mature with it. I was ready to leave, now that my mother had found someone new. She'd promised to get me a Pokémon, and I would take it, no matter what. Even if it was a damned Wurmple.

My mother greeted me as I entered the house from school, giving me a hug and going up to her room. I waited in the living room, barely able to contain my excitement. As she came down, the Poke Ball in her hand, she gave me a little smile.

"I got you a Pokémon I knew you'd like." She began earnestly. My heart quickened. Could it be; A Trapinch? A Shelgon? A Seviper, even? "She's a beautiful girl, this Zangoose."

I seized the Poke Ball, yelled a 'Thank you!', and ran out of that house as fast as possible. I bumped into my mum's partner, Paul as I left. He started to say something, but I ran on further, into the grass. I stopped at the beginning of the undergroth and gripped the Poke Ball tightly in my hand. Sitting down, I released her.

"Zaaaaaannnn." She yawned, and saw me. Stalking over, cat-like, she rubbed her furred head on my arm. Petting her, I started to think of a name.

"Zara? Nah. Gooze? Really no. Anna? Pffft. How about Bane?" At the last part I looked expectantly down at her. With what could be interpreted as a shrug, Bane clambered into my lap and promptly fell asleep. If she smelt Seviper, she didn't show it. I returned her, and started walking home. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if this girl came with me.

Ah well. As long as I didn't become my Pokemagus form while in front of her, everything should be fine.

_Chapter 1 end._


End file.
